DRIVING BIOMEDICAL PROJECTS ? PROJECT SUMMARY The major overall goal of our center is to enable scientific discovery within a wide community of biomedical researchers. To ensure our efforts are aligned with community scientific goals, NRNB programs are carried out in close collaboration with outside investigators in two types of scientific partnerships. First, a diverse array of 19 Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) motivates and provides a test bed for new bioinformatic technologies. Second, 7 Technology Partnerships (TPs) connect NRNB research to synergistic activities by outside technology developers who share common technology goals and contribute know-how and results. Through these collaborations, NRNB establishes an important nexus for progress in Network Biology, joining dozens of institutions worldwide. DBP and TP partners do not receive support from the NRNB directly, but as per NIH instructions are sustained by independent funds. In nearly all other respects, these investigators are integral members of our research programs and are listed as Key Personnel on this grant application. The goals of this NRNB component are achieved through four Specific Aims: [Aim 1] To ensure that technology research is motivated by real and present needs in biomedical research, with significant biomedical impacts. [Aim 2] To provide a robust and appropriate test bed for new technology development. [Aim 3] To create interactions across technology research and development projects by rooting them to a common foundation of driving biomedical foci. [Aim 4] To engage Technology Partners with expertise complementary to the NRNB mission. Altogether, the collection of DBPs and TPs forms an essential component of the NRNB?s mission, and it represents a significant investment by the resource in driving a virtuous cycle between technology development and biomedical inquiry. ?? ?? ?? ??